


Coffee and Ink Stains

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Nurse Dean, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, fanboy!dean, writer!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester meets the infamous Sci-Fi writer, Castiel Novak at one of the stops on his book tour around the U.S., he figures that this will be the only chance he will ever get to tell Castiel how much his writing means to him. Little does he know that his confession will not only get him a date with the writer but also start the foundation for an eventual relationship with the future love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Ink Stains

Dean’s fingers rap rhythmically against the hardcover of the novel cradled in his hands. His foot taps nervously on the ground to the beat of his favorite AC/DC song in a lame attempt at calming his nerves. He can feel sweat rising underneath his thin, cotton t-shirt. He shouldn’t be this nervous to meet his favorite author, but he is.

He’s loved Castiel Novak’s writing ever since the New York Times Bestselling Sci-Fi writer put out his first book five years. At the time, Novak’s writing was controversial. The protagonist of his first book was a bisexual male who said “fuck all” to gender stereotypes. John Kinsmen was a badass who fought demons, saved the world and charmed the pants off girls and guys in his free time. He is Dean’s favorite character ever and played a big role in helping Dean come to terms with his own bisexuality. 

So it’s no wonder Dean is nervous, standing in the large meeting room of the Topeka Convention Center, about to meet the author who essentially changed his life. 

He’s about a quarter away from the front of the line that snakes around the room. Dean checks his watch, 12:27 p.m. The nerves bubbling under his skin increase with every passing second. Castiel Novak will be in the room in three minutes or less. People are chattering all around him, also holding books in their hands, but no one looks as nervous as him. A few rows ahead of him a roar of loud cheering rises through the air and he cranes his neck over the heads if the people in front of him, trying to get a look. He sees a dark tuft of hair walking through the crowd and his heartbeat speeds up tenfold. That’s him, that’s Castiel!

Dean starts cheering along with the rest of the crowd, screaming louder than everyone else. Castiel’s hand shoots up above the rows of heads, waving back and forth, then vanishes. The crowd quiets down after that, back to a normal amount of chatting as everyone waits their turn to meet the infamous Castiel Novak. 

It seems like the line is moving agonizingly slow. The line really isn’t moving that slow, Dean is just so anxious he can’t stand waiting anymore, bouncing up and down on his toes like a little kid. Eventually Dean gets near to the front. And when he rounds the curve of the line in perfect view of Castiel he sucks in a sharp breath. Oh god, he’s  _so gorgeous._

Dean takes in a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself, he doesn’t want to seem like a screaming fan when he actually gets to Castiel. He has to be able to thank Castiel for everything his writing has done for him.

The line progresses forward and Dean is next in line, clutching Castiel’s book in his hands for dear life. Castiel smiles at the teenage girl in front of him and Dean almost swoons,  _almost._  

It’s Dean’s turn now and he steps forward in a daze, handing Castiel his book. Their fingers brush across the cover and Dean tries to ignore the flutter that causes in his stomach. 

"What’s your name?" Castiel asks in a deep gravelly voice. And fuck his voice is like sex. 

"M-my name?" Dean stutters. What’s his name again? Oh yeah, it starts with a D.

"D-Dean Winchester," Dean manages to say, brain short-circuiting when Castiel looks up at him with blue eyes that are too blue to even be real.

"It’s nice to meet you Dean," Castiel replies, pausing writing whatever he is writing inside Dean’s book to give him a warm smile. 

Thankfully, Dean doesn’t faint,  _this time._  Instead Castiel’s smile reminds him of his real purpose.

"I-I uh just wanted to thank you for writing John and writing him as bisexual. He… he really helped me figure my own shit out when I was trying to come to terms with my sexuality and you’re just really awesome so this means a lot to me to finally meet you and get the chance to tell you this. So, thanks."

Castiel looks up at him in surprise, staring at him longer than is usually socially acceptable. His hands are resting motionless on the front page of the book and he’s just  _staring._  Dean starts blushing under Castiel’s gaze, running his hand through his hair, unsure of what to say. 

"Thank you," Castiel says finally breaking the silence, "I had no idea that John helped anyone. I merely wrote him as a more badass version of myself."

"Well, he’s pretty fucking awesome and so are you," Dean says with a shy smile. 

Now Castiel is the one blushing, lips tipping up into the hint of a smile, eyes dropping back down to Dean’s copy of his book. He writes something in the book, and shielding his writing hand so Dean cannot see what he’s writing. He closes the book and hands it to Dean, still smiling.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Dean. I hope I see you again sometime."

Dean grins, “Yeah, that’d be cool.”

They stare at each other for a few more seconds before Dean moves away from the table and walks down the line and out the door. Once outside he opens the cover of the book to see what Castiel wrote. 

_Dear Dean,_

_Thank you for telling me your story. If it’s okay with you I’d really like to get to know you more. Maybe get a coffee together sometime?_

_Call me if this interests you. 695-257-7764_

_Yours truly,_

_Castiel_

Dean’s eyes grow so wide that they almost pop out of his head. Did Castiel just.. did he just ask him out on a date?! Holy shit. Dean lets out a loud whoop, fist pumping the air, running down the sidewalk with a shit-eating grin on his face.

He’s going on a date with Castiel Novak!

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a one-shot tumblr fic but then so many people wanted to read more so now I've decided to make it a little longer. I don't know how many chapters or words yet, but there will be a few. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
